


Seoul Rumble

by Lidashen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), PRISTIN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Gangs, Humor, Multi, Personality Swap, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: Shy and timid Choi Youngjae left Mokpo to attend Seoul National Academy; First day in Seoul and he got scammed by this city boy named Kim Namjoon. Second day in Seoul and he got caught by the police for beating down six gang members. Third day in Seoul and he was put on probation with 720 hours of community service; keeping an eye on a suicidal girl named Im Nayoung.How did a timid country bumpkin, Prince Youngjae of the famous Durumi clan, who wished to escape the gangster life, rise up and became a famous fighter in Seoul National Academy? You can take him out of the gangster life, but you can’t take the gangster life out of him.Choi "Prince" Youngjae: Has a split personality, don't believe in superstition, has an older brother named Seung Hyun and a younger sister named Yoojung.Kim "Joon" Namjoon: Fighting against God's will for his existence. Really believed that God doesn't want him to exist in this world due to how unlucky he is.Im "Stone Buddha" Nayoung: Suicidal and boy crazy, just crazy overall. Wish to be married to Park Jinyoung. Has tremendous luck, want to die but can't.





	1. Luck? What Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark comedy series with very short chapters. Also act as a short stories collection in this mafia/gang realm. Each short story will be labeled by their title so you can tell when the story stop and when a new one starts. I like the new short chapter format, and this is a dark comedy so it’s better with short chapters. The story is mainly focus on Youngjae’s adventure and his retainers, and the people around him in Seoul National Academy. There is slight romance, but not that much. Warning though, this is a dark comedy, so all the trigger contents will be written in the most ridiculous, spontaneous ways for comedy purposes, so I apologized beforehand.

_  
Part I_

When Choi Youngjae met Kim Namjoon

* * *

  
Let us get straight to the point. Choi Youngjae, also known as “Prince”, a nickname endearingly called by his retainers, left Mokpo because he was rejected by his crush. He was allowed to be in Seoul by his dad, the leader of the famous Durumi Clan in the South turf of South Korea. For being such a loved Mafia’s Prince, he left home with shabby clothes on, a duffle bag of belongings and some cash. He took the bus for the four hours trip. He was a meticulous kid, so he mapped out his journey beforehand, but when he stepped foot in Seoul’s ground, he met this kid named Kim Namjoon at the front gate of the Academy he’s attending.

 

“Hello, you a first year?” Namjoon asked.

 

Youngjae slowly glanced over and stared awkwardly at Namjoon, who was smiling in the most friendly way at him. Youngjae let out a little sigh as he turned back to the gate, ignoring Namjoon. Namjoon found it so disrespectful that he went forward and tapped on Youngjae’s shoulder.

 

“Yah! Newbie! -AH!” And he slipped, fell on the ground, pulling Youngjae down to land on top of him. He started laughing when Youngjae stand up, “So you also have the worst luck, chingu!”

 

“Luck? What luck?” He answered while dusting his clothes.

 

“Tsk.” Namjoon stood up and put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, “Do you believe that in this world, there are people that has so much luck, that if they want to kill themselves, they won’t succeed?” He attempted to lie, “But there are people that want to live, but constantly being strikes down by God’s will.” Referring to himself.

 

Youngjae returned his unfazed gaze at him, “That’s what usually those fortune teller bullshitted.”

 

“Aish, this chingu, why are you so uptight? Listen to me…” he suddenly look up at Youngjae’s head, “I see, a dark cloud above your head.”

 

“Weatherman said it’s gonna rain today.” Youngjae answered.

 

Namjoon was left speechless for a few seconds, he then licked his lips and pushed forward, “No, I don’t mean the rain, I mean the aura around you. I feel like, you are going to have some kind of accident. No, this isn’t good, I have to be close to you–“

 

“No thank you, I just need to get into the Academy’s gate and get my dorm assigned, and I’m good. Thanks though.” He pushed his arms off.

 

Namjoon clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows watching Youngjae going neared the gate. Namjoon was also a student at the Academy, however he lost his ID and couldn’t get in, “Chingu!” He called and rushing forward, “I’m actually an upperclassman here. You can’t get in without an upperclassman walking you in, no, I mean you can’t get in if I don’t go in and get you in… you get what I’m saying?” He stuttered all of a sudden.

 

Youngjae was a bit confused, but when he took a closer look at Namjoon, he noticed the Academy’s pin on his jacket and asked, “How do I get in?”

 

Namjoon took in a deep breath, “Easy, you just give me your school ID, I’ll go in and hand it to the Dean, and he will let you in–“

 

“If you can get in, why don’t I just go in with you?” Youngjae asked, and Namjoon gaped, looking for a proper excuse.

 

“Well, the rule of the Academy is, you can’t freely go in if you don’t have a voucher. And since we just met, I can be one for you, chingu.”

 

Youngjae glanced suspiciously at him, then took out his ID and gave it to him.

 

Namjoon gave that friendly smile and quickly went to the identification box, he slid in the card and the gate open. However, Namjoon’s body covered the whole process that Youngjae didn’t see it all. When Namjoon went in, he closed the gate immediately and went back to his dorm and rest, leaving Youngjae standing outside waiting for him.


	2. Luck? What Luck?

  
**Part II**  
  
When "Joon" met the "Prince"  


* * *

Youngjae waited in front of the gate for a few hours until rain poured down. He went into a cafe and stayed there for a few more hours. Even though he didn’t have his ID for school entrance, he had his money, at least. He didn’t have a lot because he brought only the money he saved up from tutoring. He refused to use the Durumi’s clan money, because to him, they were dirty, and earned by his Dad, not him.  With that small amount, he managed to rent out a rooftop apartment from a shady looking man not very far from the Academy.  
  


For what Namjoon did to him, he wasn’t angry because he believed that it must’ve been karma. His family scammed so many people in order to be where they were, so in return, he believed he has to pay a portion of it.    
  


Namjoon tossed around in his bed, feeling guilty for what he did to Youngjae, but he needed sleep for the boxing match the next morning. “Wait a minute!” He shot up, “I lost my ID, so I can’t – NO! I have that kid’s ID.” He snapped his finger when he got the idea, “I’ll just win the match tomorrow as a repayment, the life points will go straight to his account and he’ll forgive me, ah! So it’s not so bad.” He smiled in content and dropped down on his bed, comfortably snored until morning.  
  


  
The shady man that Youngjae rented his room from turned out to be the school’s janitor, he escorted Youngjae to see the dean for his proper admission.  
  


Namjoon put on his suit, combed his hair and sprayed on some cologne before leaving his dormitory to go to the school ’s skydeck for his match with Lee Jooheon. “Let’s get this over with as soon as possible.”  
  


Youngjae entered the dean’s office with the janitor.  
  


“Kid, stay here and wait, the dean is conducting a boxing match up at the skydeck, he’ll return in thirty minutes, or whenever the kids finished.” And with that, he left Youngjae to himself.  
  


“Boxing match?” Youngjae asked himself, “The school’s dean conducting a boxing match?” He found it odd that the school allowed fighting, but since he was already at the office, he thought he’d just wait out and ask the question later.  
  


By the time Namjoon got to the skydeck, the top fighters at SNA were already there, along with the top mentors and the school’s dean. Lee Jooheon was surprisingly pumped up, waiting for him.  
  


“Namjoon, you still alive?” Jooheon joked and the students laughed.  
  


“Of course, I must stay alive to beat your ass today.” Namjoon retorted while rolling up his suit’s sleeves.  
  


“You gonna fight in that fancy suit?” Jooheon asked.  
  


“You know me and my motto, if I’m gonna beat somebody’s ass, I’m gonna do it in style.” He smirked.  
  


Jooheon swirled his head, cracked his knuckles as he stepped into the stage. The dean in his suit and an aviator sat with his legs crossed and a clipboard, ready to jot down their mistakes if there were any.  
  


The bell rang, and the match started.  
  


Youngjae sat quietly, eyeing around the office while letting out heavy breaths. He felt the urge calmly rising, and his fingers twitched. He tried his best to calm himself down, tried his best to meditate. His breathing became heavy, the urge kept rising, he started to move his legs.  
  


  
Namjoon got three hits in while Jooheon got two. The two schoolmates had agreed on no hits on face, but Jooheon missed and knocked on Namjoon’s left side.  
  


“Yo! No face!” Namjoon screamed, he went in.  
  


Youngjae’s breathing rises the more he tried to subvert the urge. He could feel it about to explode, immediately he closed his legs and uttered, “Can’t hold it, need restroom!” He stormed out of the office in search for the restroom.  
  


  
For every unfortunate things that happened to Namjoon in his everyday life, it had a reverse effect when it comes to fighting matches. He won everyone of them.  
  


“Namjoon!” The referee announced. Jooheon crawled on the floor, huffing and groaning in pain.  
  


“Told you to not touch the face.”  
  


  
Youngjae sighed in relief when he let it all out. When he went to wash his hands, the door on one of the stall suddenly opened. Reflecting on the mirror were some big men, seemed to be gangsters.  
  


He glared at them in the mirror. He could feel his nerves rattling, he could feel something in himself about to change, but he kept calm when one of the gangsters asked, “You, Kim Namjoon?”  
  


He kept his eye contact with them while shaking his head.  
  


One of the men brought up a finger to his lips, hushing him up. Youngjae nodded and quietly asked, “Can I go?”  
  


“Shoo!”  
  


And he stormed out at that command.  
  


“You gonna let him go?”  
“He’s a kid.”  
“But he’s gonna go and tell someone–“  
“Oh shit! I didn’t think of that!”  
  


And they all ran out of the restroom to see Youngjae bolting as fast as he could.  
  


  
Namjoon whistled leisurely in the elevator.  
  


Youngjae breathed while finger tapping furiously on the button to the elevator, “come on, come on.” He whispered with eyes closed, trying his best to contained himself. “Come on, just need to get away, just need to get away.”  
  


The men turned a corner and saw him at the elevator, he too saw them. He was about to turn and bolt but the elevator ding opened. He jumped in and slammed Namjoon against the wall while the doors closed right on cue when the men caught up.  
  


Youngjae exhaled in relief while Namjoon held his stomach, groaning in pain.  
  


“The fuck are you?” Namjoon uttered, he looked up and saw Youngjae. Youngjae looked back and saw him.  
  


“YOU!” They both said at the same time.  
  


While Namjoon’s face lit up, Youngjae slammed him up against the elevator’s wall with hand gripping tightly on his neck.  
  


“Chingu, chingu! I am returning your ID.” He croaked waving Youngjae’s ID in the air.  
  


Youngjae gasped and released his grip. Namjoon gasped for air. Youngjae immediately grabbed his ID and ran when the elevator doors opened. Namjoon ran after, he wanted to properly apologize and to get to know him more based on his strength.  
  


Youngjae wanted to go faraway from the campus for a brief moment; to release his other self, who was anxious to come out since the incident from yesterday.  
  


 

  
“Yo, chingu!” Namjoon called after when he saw Youngjae walking on the road, “Where are you going? School is still in session, you can’t just leave like that. You’ll get suspended!” He warned, but Youngjae paid no attention to him, rather, his steps got quicker. “Come on, are you still mad that I took your ID? I have an explanation for it.” Namjoon quicken his steps, “You see, our school has a fighting system. You can earn what they called life-points, and what you do is you can get money and perks from it. You can even buy grades with it! But you can’t fight if you don’t have an ID. I lost mine yesterday, so I have to take yours.” Namjoon waited for his reaction, but he kept quiet, so he scratched his head and continued, “Don’t worry, I don’t really need those points. I just wanted to win the match. So the points are going straight to your account since I used your ID.” Youngjae didn’t answer, he just continued walking, and that pissed Namjoon off. “Yah!” Namjoon grabbed Youngjae’s shoulder and turned him around.  
  


“Woah~” Namjoon mouthed when he saw his death glare, he gently released his grip on Youngjae’s shoulder when he felt the sudden change in aura, his eyes and his stance.  
  


“There they are!” And just in time the gangsters came.  
  


“Shit!” Namjoon whispered aloud, hiding behind Youngjae when he saw them. He knew them, they were members of the Son Clan.  
  


The gangsters reached forward to look closer at Namjoon. One of them pulled out his phone and checked.  
  


“Yah, hyung, I think that’s him. That kid Kim Namjoon.” He whispered, pointing to Namjoon who was ducking away to hide.  
  


The leader of the group laughed, “Oh, we’re killing two birds with one stone today.”  
  


“Yo, chingu, I don’t want to die yet. I’m sure you don’t either. Why don’t we both bolt.” Namjoon whispered.  
  


“Let’s fight.” Youngjae suggested, catching Namjoon offguard.  
  


“E-e-excuse me?” Namjoon stuttered.  
  


“Let’s fight.” Youngjae repeated.  
  


 “Dawg, are you fo’real right now?” Namjoon asked.  
  


“There’s only six of them.” Youngjae said.  
  


“Yeah, and they will murder your ass! Furthermore…” he then whispered, “Students at SNA aren’t allowed to fight outside of campus ground.”  
  


Youngjae suddenly pushed Namjoon away while he kept eye contacts with the men coming forward, “If you don’t want to fight, then get the fuck out.”  
  


“Yo! They will seriously murder your ass!” Namjoon clicked his tongue. He wanted to join, but the rules of the school prevented him to. He was so nervous for this new kid, brave that he was, but a damn fool. He jittered while eyeing the gangsters coming. “Wait a minute.” He whispered to himself, “Oh! I get it!” His face lit up and he bolted when the men stormed forward and Youngjae roared, clashing with them.  
  


Namjoon went straight to the police station. He thought Youngjae pushed him out and took upon the men was a brave move to buy times for him to run to get the police.  
  


Youngjae was on a murderous streak. _He_ had been yearning for this day for the past three months. Finally, he could unleash all the madness. And one by one, the gangsters fell on the ground, blood on their faces, limps broken.  
  


By the time the police and Namjoon came, they were all crawling on the floor, crying and begging for mercy while Youngjae stood heaving triumphantly; satisfaction on his face as he gave a little smirk. Blood on his face as he smudged his bloody nose.  
  


“Holy shit!” Namjoon cursed when he saw the sight.  
  


  
––•••––  
  
  


The two boys sat calmly and quietly facing the officer. Behind them were the six gangsters, crying out foul play to the other officer.  
  


Youngjae gripped tightly onto his pants with his head down. He had regained his everyday’s self after that satisfying brawl. Namjoon stared at him, still speechless from the event.  
  


The two of them and the officer was waiting for their school’s dean to come and fetch them. When the school dean came, he smiled when he saw the two boys and the officer. Immediately he bowed to the officers to show respect, and requested the officers to hand the boys over to the school.  
  


“Mr. Kim Jaejoong, your students broke the law.” An officer informed.  
  


“Yes, but they are kids from Seoul National Academy. We have an agreement with the city of Seoul regarding our students.”  
  


“They beat people outside of school ground.” The officer continued.  
  


“Yes, but also, these…” Jaejoong glanced over at the gangsters and knew right away from which clan they’re from. The gangsters turned their head away when they saw his glare, “These men here, also broke a law.” He said, staring at them, “they know very well not to touch the students from our Academy, nor to provoke them, they too should be punished.”  
  


The men groveled on the floor, apologizing.  
  


“Officer, officer, we won’t press charge. We were wrong. We should know better. We were the one to provoke the kids. They were just doing self defense!” They shouted.  
  


The officer dismissed them, but insisted that rules are rules, and the kids should be punished, at least the one who did all the fighting.  
  


Jaejoong gazed at the two boys who had their heads down, and he took one look at Youngjae before agreeing with the officer. However, requested that the officer let them do it by SNA’s law. Youngjae was put on probation and must logged 720 hours of community service, suspension from any future fighting matches for the period of his probation. To Youngjae, that part wasn’t important, he didn’t want to fight in the first place.  
  


For Namjoon, he was found guilty of theft, whatever life-points he earned from the last match will be deducted from his account to be given to Youngjae.  
  


“Yah!” He objected, naturally.  
  


Jaejoong squinted at him and he closed his mouth obediently.  
  


As for the six gangsters, they were treated at the hospital until full recovery where they will be properly punished for breaking The Korean Gangs Affiliation (TKGA)’s oath: No matter what, the sons, daughters and grandchildren of TKGA’s members should not be touched if enrolled in Seoul National Academy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be such a beautiful friendship ~~ LOL


End file.
